Tema del foro:Noticias y Anuncios/@comment-26357835-20150615040850/@comment-26940090-20150802193235
Mr.Wiliwonkas el dios del chocolate escribió: KaiserGreymon4 escribió: Mr.Wiliwonkas el dios del chocolate escribió: El fanmade es inlegal segun Scott,he mandado un mensaje a sccott dando una idea de un soporte para mods pero el he dicho que cualquier fanmade que use texturas/sonidos del FNaF original seran borrados o lo que al menos entendi aca el mensaje que scott me dejo: Hi, thanks for the email. Forgive this automated response but please understand that I get hundreds of emails an hour and can't reply to them all even though I wish I could. I enjoy the FNaF community and appreciate your support! Please be aware that there have been people posing as me on Twitter, Twitch, Tumblr, Instagram, Youtube and other sites using fake accounts. My official twitter is @real_scawthon, my official Twitch is Animdude, and my official youtube is youtube.com/user/animdude. Only believe only reliable sources such as my official websitescottgames.com and the official Steam pages for Five Nights at Freddy's. I won't make annoucements through personal email, twitter, or other social media, so don't believe screenshots you may see; they are fake, always. Anyone can impersonate anyone on the internet; so most likely the person you are talking to or getting tweets from is NOT me! Concerning fan-games: I love to see fan games and encourage them as long as they are free with no monetization and do not infringe on anyone elses rights. Please clearly label your game as a fan game, and as a courtesy please do not name your game Five Nights at Freddy's 3, 4, etc, as it may cause confusion. I reserve the right to have fan-games removed if they duplicate the original games too closely or if I feel it is necessary for some other reason. Any for-profit games including FNaF settings, characters or themes will be taken down. Please be supportive of people in the community and those creating fan-games. You have the power to build people up or tear them down, please be something positive in the lives of people around you. Be aware that I do not read or consider other people's ideas for sequels. I'm also not currently looking for voice actors or partners, nor am I currently doing interviews. I will also not look at any scripts or screenplays that are sent to me. Please do not call any phone numbers that you think may be associated with the game; there are NO phone numbers associated with the game or marketting; all locations are fictional. If you need a refund, please contact the store from which you bought your game as there are refund policies in place there. Concerning permissions: I love seeing fan art and reading fan-fiction! However, you cannot sell merchandise or other Five Nights at Freddy's related material without written permission. For iPhone and Android users, be aware that phones with less than 512 megs of ram, like ipod gen 3 and 4, will crash during gameplay as mentioned on the store page. The game runs on most modern phones. I'm unable to personally troubleshoot performance issues on individual phones. For business inquiries or if you still need help with a refund, please email me at scottcawthon@yahoo.com. Thank you! Se refiere a los Fanmades que sean exactamente iguales, o que busquen ser iguales al de el. Solamente ustedes lo van a traducir. Por lo que no seria un Fanmade. ahora entiendo,es que use el traductor :P Si Scott te lo borra, se lo mandare a todo el mundo a disceecion >:D